


[Podfic] blessed are the peacemakers

by TheOxfordEnglishFangeek (jadinacookie)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Murder, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Police Violence, Regicide, Revolution, State violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadinacookie/pseuds/TheOxfordEnglishFangeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vimes has died for Anhk-Morpork before, and history, you see, likes patterns. Ankh-Morpork does not ask, but Sam Vimes pulls himself up by his bootstraps (up and up and up--) and draws himself to attention, answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] blessed are the peacemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blessed are the peacemakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671368) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



> Trigger warnings for: discussion of a dictatorship, state violence, police violence, violence of all kinds, alcoholism, classism, vague reference to sexual assault and physical abuse, and revolution (and all that entails).


End file.
